Rematch
by Sayomina
Summary: Dick wants to have a rematch after the Disney princess sing-off. Surprise ending. Enjoy!
1. Immortals

**I know you guys were expecting more fear, but i am still trying to figure out how i want to go about writing the next part. In the mean time here is something i have been meaning to write for a little while. Again song titles are the chapter title. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of these songs. i only own Astra**

* * *

Damian: Remind me why we are doing this

Dick: one, because Jay isn't here and two, because we need to do a non-princess rematch

Tim: as long as I don't have to wear a dress

Bruce: who's going first? *mumbles* how did you guys drag me into this again

Astra: I believe I am going first *takes a deep breath*

* * *

They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal night

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (glass, glass)

(oh...) I'll try to picture you without me but I can't

* * *

'Cause we could be sidekicks, sidekicks

Just not for superman

And if we become the best, 'cause we are sidekicks now

Just not for superman

We could be sidekicks, sidekicks, sidekicks, sidekicks

Sidekicks

* * *

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again everyday

I'm still comparing your past to my future

It might be your wound, but they're my sutures

I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass. (Glass, glass)

I'll try to picture you without me but I can't

* * *

'Cause we could be sidekicks, sidekicks

Just not for superman

And if we become the best, 'cause we are sidekicks now

Just not for superman

We could be sidekicks, sidekicks

Sidekicks

* * *

And if we become the best,

'cause we are sidekicks now

We could be sidekicks, sidekicks

Just not for superman

We could be sidekicks, sidekicks, sidekicks, sidekicks

Sidekicks

* * *

Everybody: *silence*

Astra: sleep…

Damian: you can sleep on me my queen

Tim: that was intense…

Dick: MY TURN!


	2. Titanium

Dick: This is going to be awesome!

Damian: If it's going to be so great then start already!

Dick: Fine…

* * *

I am a vigilante

And all the villains fire at me

I'm swinging 'round, not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

* * *

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

* * *

Shoot me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

batarangs and broken birds

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm swing 'round, not saying much

* * *

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

* * *

Stone hard, grapple gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone hard as bulletproof glass

* * *

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

* * *

Dick: *Bows*

Bruce: That was really good Dick

Damian: you hardly changed the lyrics. i would be able to accept this if you had sung in a girly voice

Dick: Well let's see how you do

Damian: So be it!


	3. Say Something

Damian: this will be a piece of cake

Dick: yeah right

Tim: Dick…

Damian: I will start now *clears throat*

* * *

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the bird if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

* * *

And I... am feeling so small

I only tried proving myself

I just wanted to be Robin

* * *

And I... will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

* * *

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

* * *

And I... will swallow my pride

You're my father, Batman

And I have failed

* * *

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

* * *

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

* * *

Dick: Now that you're done Timmy can go

Damian: You little…

Tim: I'll go!


	4. Awake and Alive

Tim: *clears throat*

* * *

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your teachings

* * *

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You find me and take me home

* * *

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm a vigilante

* * *

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never back down to the villains

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

* * *

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You give me back my hope

* * *

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm a vigilante

* * *

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

* * *

In the dark

I can feel you in my footsteps

In your teachings I am one with the night

Forever I will follow in your place

Forever I will live to fight

* * *

I'm a vigilante

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (right here), right now (right now)

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

* * *

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

* * *

Alfred: very well done master Timothy

Tim: thank you

Dick: Bruce…

Bruce: there's no backing out of this is there?

Dick: nope

Bruce: fine


	5. Parachute

Bruce: do i really have to do this?

Dick: yep

Bruce: alright...

* * *

Don't tell anyone about the way you teach me

Don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They want to push me down

They want to see you fall down

* * *

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around

Won't tell anyone how we have secret identities

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They want to see us fall they want to see us fall

* * *

I don't need a grapple gun

Nightwing, if I've got you

Nightwing, if I've got you

I don't need a grapple gun

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

* * *

I don't need a grapple gun

Red Hood, if I've got you

Red Hood, if I've got you

I don't need a grapple gun

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

* * *

Don't believe the things you tell

Yourself so late at night and

You are your own worst enemy

You'll never win the fight

Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you

It's you and me up against the world

It's you and me

* * *

I don't need a grapple gun

Red Robin, if I've got you

Red Robin, if I've got you

I don't need a grapple gun

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a grapple gun

* * *

Robin, if I've got you

Robin, if I've got you

I don't need a grapple gun

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

* * *

I won't run out of rope, I won't run out of

I won't run out of rope, I won't run out of

I won't run out of rope, I won't run out of

If I fall down, I'll fall into you

* * *

I won't run out of rope, I won't run out of

I won't run out of rope, I won't run out of

I won't run out of rope, I won't run out of

If I fall down, I'll fall into you

* * *

I don't need a grapple gun

Rogue, if I've got you

Rogue, if I've got you

I don't need a grapple gun

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

* * *

I don't need a grapple gun

Alfred, if I've got you

Alfred, if I've got you

I don't need a grapple gun

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

* * *

Bruce: I am never singing again in my life

Astra: if you don't bring a grapple gun you can fall

Tim: agreed

Dick: at least now we can pick who the best is


	6. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Dick: so who's the best?

Damian: Well it's obviously me or father

Astra: what about Tim. He did well

Tim: I still feel bad about leaving Jason out

Welcome to your life

There's no turning back

Even while we sleep

darkness will find you

* * *

(Everybody: *turns to see Jason standing in the door way*

* * *

Acting on your best behavior

Turn your back on Mother Nature

The villains want to rule the world

* * *

It's our own desire

It's our own remorse

Help us to decide

Help us make the most of freedom

And of pleasure

Nothing ever lasts forever

The Bat clan wants to rule the world

* * *

There's a room where the light won't find you

Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

When they do, we'll stand as one

So glad we've almost made it

So sad we had to fade it

* * *

The villains want to rule the world

The Bat clan wants to rule the world

Everybody wants to rule the world

* * *

Jason: you were saying

Dick: I think Jay wins

Tim: good idea

Damian: Fine

Astra: *mumbles* why do there have to be winners. That wasn't in my original plan

* * *

 **Surprise ending! Jason literately comes out of no where. I hope you Liked this. Please Review.**


End file.
